The fallen angel
by Secret echo 007
Summary: Naruto adalah malaikat yang selalu berbuat onar di surga dan pada puncaknya akhirnya Naruto dihukum dan hidup di dunia manusia tanpa kekuatannya. Apakah Naruto mampu bertahan hidup diantara buasnya para manusia atau malah sebaliknya?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto dan HS DxD bukan kepunyaanku.

Genre: Drama dan Supernatural.

Rate: T

The Fallen Angel.

.

.

.

.

"Hah.. hah... hah.." Deru napas terburu-buru keluar dari sosok pemuda berambut hitam, berparas tampan dan memiliki kulit tan. Ia meneloh kebelakang memastikan sesuatu, di rasa aman dia lalu mendudukan dirinya di tempat tersebut, tempat yang terlihat seperti gang kecil. Mata birunya menatap telapak tangannya yang terdapat tato berbentuk salib.

"Sialan!" Umpatnya kasar ia lalu mengacak rambut hitamnya. Ia menunduk meratapi nasibnya yang sialan ini.

Ia adalah Namikaze Naruto, seorang malikat murni. Ayahnya adalah seorang archagel begitupun ibunya. Namun ia berbeda dengan malaikat lainnya, ia terlahir dengan sayap hitam tak seperti malaikat lainnya yang memiliki sayap putih. Sejak kecil ia selalu dikucilkan, di jauhi karena perbedaan tersebut. Walau begitu orang tuanya selalu menyayanginya dan merawatnya dengan baik. Namun karena perlakuan malaikat lainnya pada dirinya membuat Naruto tumbuh menjadi seorang pembuat onar. Ia selalu membuat keributan disurga dan yang terparah adalah mencuri senjata Michael pemimpin para malaikat dan mencium -tanpa sengaja- Gabriel malaikat tercantik disurga. Hell! Itu dosa yang sangat besar, oleh karena itu Naruto diburu dan di tangkap. Ia hendak diadili dan dijatuhi hukuman, orang tuanya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa mereka sungguh kecewa dengan Naruto, mereka bahkan meminta pada Michael untuk memberi hukuman seberat-beratnya pada Naruto bahkan hukuman matipun tak apa-apa. Naruto yang mengetahui hal tersebut berinisiatif melarikan diri, dengan sisa tenaganya Naruto melarikan diri dari surga dan disinilah dia sekarang.

Bumi.

Ya, hanya tempat inilah yang terpikir di otaknya. Disini mungkin ia bisa membaur dengan manusia dan menghindari kejaran para malaikat.

"Ck! Sekarang aku harus kemana?" Naruto berdiri dan menatap sekelilingnya. "Ok, pertama aku akan berkeliling terlebih dahulu." Naruto berdiri tegak dan bersiap terbang.

?

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Naruto masih di tempatnya.

"!?"

"Kenapa sayapku tak mau keluar!?" Tanya Naruto terkejut pada dirinya sendiri. "Argh! Sialan!" Lagi-lagi Naruto mengacak rambutnya, ia berjalan mondar mandir di gang tersebut.

"Ok, akan kucoba lagi." Naruto menutup matanya berkonsentrasi untuk memunculkan sayap.

Blast!

Sepasang sayap berwarna hitam muncul di punggung Naruto. Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sayapnya, senyum tercetak diwajah tampannya. Ia lalu mengepakkan sayapnya dan mencoba terbang.

Swush...

1 meter

2 meter

2,65 meter

"Yosh! E-eh!"

Brukk! klang!

Baru beberapa meter terbang Naruto kembali jatuh ketanah dan menimpa tempat sampah, karena sayapnya menghilang.

"Kampret! Sialan! Janc*k!" Segala umpatan keluar begitu mulus dari mulut malaikat muda tersebut.

"Mulutmu memang perlu di bersihkan Naruto-kun." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Naruto.

Naruto segera berdiri dan menoleh kebelakang. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati sosok malaikat tertinggi di surga sudah berada disana ditemani dua orang malaikat yang sangat Naruto kenali.

"Mi-Michael-sama, Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama." Naruto memandang horor mereka bertiga. "Ba-bagaimana kalian bisa menemukanku?"

"Aku pemimpin para malaikat jadi hal mudah bagiku untuk mencari keberadaanmu." Ucap Michael.

"Sialan!" Lagi-lagi Naruto mengumpat.

"Jaga mulutmu Naruto!" Perintah ayahnya.

Naruto hanya menganggap angin lewat saja perintah ayahnya. "Jadi apa aku dibawa ke Surga dan diadili?"

Michael menggeleng membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hukumanmu ada disini Naruto-kun."

"Hah?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Kau akan hidup di bumi dan tak bisa kembali ke surga." Ucap Michael tenang.

"Heh?" Naruto mengorek lubang telinganya. "Apa hanya itu?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ya, hanya itu." Balas Michael.

"Hahaha..." Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ok aku menerimanya."

"Naruto!" Sentak ibunya. "Tolong pikirkan baik-baik nak." Ibunya memandang Naruto sendu.

"Sudahlah, dia sudah besar Kushina biar dia menanggung semua kesalahannya."

"Tapi Minato..."

"Jadi kau menerimanya, baguslah." Sela Michael sebelum Kushina menyelesaikan ucapannya. Ia lalu mendekati Naruto dan menepuk bahu Naruto.

Deg!

Mata Naruto membulat saat merasakan semua kekuatannya terasa tersedot, Ia lalu memandang Michael yang tersenyum. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau akan hidup di bumi jadi aku mengambil semua kekuatanmu." Jelas Michael, ia lalu mendekati Minato dan Kushina. "Oh ya, kau masih bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu tapi hanya saat tertentu saja dan masih ada kesempatan kembali ke surga, tentu ada syaratnya dan kau akan mengetahuinya nanti jika kau mengerti." Michael lalu menghilang dan meninggalkan satu keluarga disana.

Mereka bertiga terdiam cukup lama sampai Naruto memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Jadi, apa benar jika kalian rela jika aku dihukum mati?" Tanya Naruto.

Mata Kushina membulat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, ia menggeleng keras. "Tid-"

"Ya!" Sela Minato. "Kami benar-benar kecewa padamu Naruto." Minato menghela napas sejenak. "Michael-sama masih memberimu kesempatan, aku harap kali ini kau tidak mengecewakan kami semua." Minato mengembangkan sayapnya begitupun dengan Kushina. "Kami menunggumu di surga."

"Ku harap kau segera kembali nak." Ucap Kushina, mereka berdua lalu terbang meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Naruto masih berdiri ditempatnya kepalanya menunduk. "Kembali huh?" Gumam Naruto. Ia lalu memandang langit luas diatasnya. "Aku tak akan kembali ke tempat terkutuk itu!" Teriak Naruto sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya kelangit.

Wiu wiu wiu..

Suara sirine polisi terdengar dari arah luar gang.

Beberapa pemuda berhamburan memasuki gang dan berlari kearah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang heran mereka.

"Ayo cepat lari." Teriak para pemuda itu.

"Sialan! Siapa sih yang sudah melapor?"

"Mana aku tahu!"

"Ck, padahal aku belum membalas para bajingan itu."

"Tapi Issei tertinggal."

"Nanti juga menyusul."

"Sudahlah ayo cepat lari sebelum kita tertangkap."

Para pemuda yang terdiri dari lima orang itu terus berlari dan melewati Naruto.

"Ada apa sih?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hoi! Kalian jangan lari." Teriak seseorang dari arah luar gang.

Naruto menoleh dan melihat segerombolan orang berseragam polisi berlari mengejar seorang pemuda berambut coklat. "Sekarang apa lagi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hoaa! Selamatkan aku!" Teriak pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. Ia terus berlari melewati Naruto.

Para polisi semakin mendekat dan Naruto sama sekali tak bergerak. Mereka lalu berhenti dan menatap Naruto.

"Hohoho... kau berani juga nak, tak lari dari kami." Ucap polisi.

"Lari?" Tanya Naruto. "Kenapa aku harus lari?" Naruto menyedikapkan tangannya dan memandang angkuh para polisi. "Aku bahkan bisa mengalahkan kalian semua." Ucapnya sombong.

Para polisi menatap datar Naruto. " kalian kejar yang lainnya biar aku yang urus anak songong ini." Ucap sang kapten, para anak buahnya mengangguk dan berlari mengejar kelompok pemuda tadi.

Naruto menatap remeh kapten polisi tersebut, ia lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas dan menutup matanya berkonsentrasi.

 **"Aku Namikaze Naruto sebagai partnermu Raja dari para kera khayangan, keluarlah Enma!"**

"..."

"..."

Tep! Greb! Crekk!

Kapten polisi itu lalu menangkap tangan Naruto dan memborgolnya. "Ini akibatnya jika terlalu banyak nonton anime." Ucap kapten polisi, ia lalu melihat penampilan Naruto yang terlihat aneh. "Kau bahkan memakai pakaian cosplay."

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap horor tangannya yang di borgol. "Arghh! $# $$#*." (Sensor)

"Woa, mulutmu kotor sekali ya."

"Michael sialaannn!" Teriak Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Kantor polisi Kuoh.

Dan disinilah Naruto berakhir bersama keenam pemuda tadi. Ia dan keenam pemuda saat ini sedang di introgasi oleh polisi.

"Siapa nama kalian."

"Arthur." Ucap pemuda berambut pirang dan berwajah tampan.

"Vali." Jawab datar pemuda berambut putih.

"Raiser." Ucap pemuda berambut pirang dengan tampang badboy.

"Saji." Jawab pemuda berambut pirang dengan muka pas pasan.

"Kiba." Jawab pemuda berwajah cantik dan berambut pirang

"Issei." Jawab pemuda berambut coklat dan yang yang terjelek dari ke lima pemuda tadi.

"Dan kau?" Tanya polisi pada Naruto.

"Naruto." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan kenapa kalian membuat keributan dan tawuran dengan sesama pelajar."

"Kami hanya membela diri." Sanggah Vali. "Merekalah yang memulainya terlebih dahulu."

"Dan aku bukan kelompok mereka." Sela Naruto.

"Percuma saja aku bertanya, aku akan memanggil orang tua kalian kesini." Polisi itu lalu melihat Naruto. "Kau belum memberi tahu tentang orang tuamu."

"Apa harus?" Tanya Naruto malas.

"Tentu saja!"

"Mereka ada di surga." Jawab Naruto.

Mereka yang ada disana kaget dan menatap iba Naruto. Naruto yang di tatap seperti itu merasa risih.

"Apa? Mereka memang berada di surga."

"Aku minta maaf, aku tak bermaksud menyinggungnya." Ucap polisi iba. "Jadi siapa yang bisa ku hubungi untuk menjemputmu disini."

"Tidak ada, aku baru saja diusir dari tempat tinggalku."

Dan mereka kembali menatap iba Naruto.

"Kau sekolah dimana?"

"Aku tidak bersekolah." Jawab Naruto yang mulai jengah. "Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya, capek tau di tanya terus."

Polisi hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Karena kau tak punya tempat tinggal, maka untuk sementara waktu kau tinggal lah di rumah Raiser."

"Oi!" Raiser berteriak tak terima. "Apa-apaan keputusan sepihak itu!"

"Dia temanmu sudah sewajarnya kau harus menolongnya." Ucap polisi penuh wibawa.

"Teman dari Hongkong! Aku aja baru bertemu hari ini." Ucap Raiser kesal.

Polisi mengangguk. "Apa lagi dia baru dari Hongkong dia pasti capek dan di tambah dia tidak punya tempat tinggal."

Raiser hanya dapat mengumpat dalam hatinya saat mendengar perkataan polisi tersebut, sedangkan teman-temannya hanya mampu menahan tawa kecuali Issei yang sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Bukan begitu maksud ku."

"Begini saja, jika kau mau menampungnya maka kalian ku bebaskan." Tawar polisi.

"SETUJU!" Jawab Issei dan teman-temannya serempak tanpa menunggu persetujuan Raiser.

"Oi!" Teriak Raiser.

Polisi tersebut tersenyum, mengetik sesuatu di komputernya lalu mem-print hasil ketikannya. "Karena kau sudah menyetujuinya tanda tanganlah disini." Ia menyodorkan selembar kertas hasil printnya tadi.

"Oi! Aku belum bilang setuju."

"Sudahlah Raiser kau hanya perlu menanda tanganinya." Ucap Issei yang berada disampingnya.

"Hanya kau yang bisa membebaskan kami Raiser-kun." Ucap kiba.

"Hanya kau harapan kami." Timpal Arthur.

"Aku mohon, aku tak mau orang tuaku tau jika anaknya yang baik ini ditangkap polisi." Pinta Saji sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Cepatlah Raiser, hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Kuroka-chan." Ucap Vali yang kini berkutat dengan smartphonnya.

"Arggh! Ok ok." Raiser lalu menyambar kertas tadi dan segera menanda tanganinya. "Apa kalian semua sudah puas!?" Raiser lalu menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada polisi di depannya.

Polisi tersebut menerimanya dengan senang hati, ia lalu mengambil stempel dan memberi cap pada kertas tersebut. "Karena kau setuju kalian semua ku bebaskan. Dan untukmu Raiser serahkan kertas ini pada orang tuamu."

Raiser menerima kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. "Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu." Mereka semua lalu pergi meninggalkan kantor polisi.

.

.

.

.

Surga.

Terlihat sosok malaikat cantik sedang berjalan buru-buru kearah istana megah yang berada di surga tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah ruangan yang terhalang oleh pintu besar. Ia lalu membuka pintu tersebut dan segera masuk kedalam.

"Paman! Apa berita yang tersebar itu benar?" Teriak malaikat cantik itu saat sudah sampai kedalam.

"Gabriel-chan, jangan berteriak disini. Kamu bisa mengganggu kosentrasi paman." Ucap Michael yang kini duduk di singgasananya.

"Maaf." Gabriel menunduk sebentar lalu kembali menatap Michael. "Jadi apa benar jika Naruto-kun sekarang hidup selamanya di bumi sebagai manusia biasa?" Tanya Gabriel.

"Ya." Jawab Michael singkat. Sekilas Michael dapat melihat raut muka Gabriel berubah menjadi sedih. "Tapi tak selamanya kok, dia masih bisa kembali ke surga."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Gabriel senang.

Michael tersenyum. "Tentu saja." Michael menatap Gabriel sejenak. "Jadi kamu kesini dan mengganggu pekerjaan paman hanya ingin mengetahui hal tersebut."

"Ya."

"Hanya ingin menanyakan Naruto?"

"Ya"

"Kau suka Naruto ya?"

"Ya!"

".."

".."

Blussh...

Muka Gabriel memerah setelah sadar akan apa yang ia ucapkan. "Ti-tidak, ma-maksudku aku senang karena Naruto dihukum. Ya! Aku senang karena Naruto dihukum." Ucap Gabriel tergagap. "Su-sudah ya paman aku ada urusan lain." Gabriel lalu segera buru-buru keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Michael hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar anak muda."

.

.

.

Cerita baru dengan tema yang baru juga tentunya, ane udah hapus satu fict ane yang dulu karena ane sudah kehilangan idenya. Fict adventure nyatanya gak cocok sama ane, otak ane gak nyampe kesana hahaha... jadi ane bikin fict ringan yang pas buat kapasitas otak ane ini, terlalu berat bisa membuat otak ane eror nantinya. Mungkin ini juga cuma terdiri dari 7 chapter aja.

Sedikit penjelasan disini Issei dkk masih berumur 15th begitu juga Naruto. Ini gak seperti di canon, jalan ceritanya hanya imajinasi ane aja. Malaikat disini juga berbeda mereka bisa menikah dan memiliki anak. Gak ada malaikat jatuh disini, kecuali Naruto hahaha...

Cuma itu yang mau ane sampaikan, maaf jika mengecewakan kalian.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal." Tanya Raiser. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk di sebuah cafe, sedangkan Issei dkk sudah pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau tuli, kan sudah kukatakan tadi di kantor polisi." Naruto menyedikapkan tangannya dan menatap Raiser angkuh. "Karena aku akan tinggal di rumahmu maka kau harus melayaniku dengan baik nanti."

Ctak!

Rasanya ingin sekali Raiser memukul wajah pemuda yang kini duduk di depannya itu. Apa-apaan dengan kata 'melayani' dia kira ia babunya apa. "Enak saja, kau itu cuma numpang ingat CUMA NUMPANG jadi jangan nglunjak!"

"Manusia bodoh, seharusnya kau merasa terhomat karena telah melayaniku, malaikat yang sangat terkenal di surga." Ucap Naruto bangga, yeah terkenal membuat onar di surga.

Ckrek! Ckrek! Ckrek!

Naruto menatap risih orang-orang yang tengah memfotonya. "Bisa tidak mereka berhenti melakukan hal tersebut?"

Raiser menoleh sejenak ke arah grombolan gadis gadis yang tengah mengambil gambar Naruto, lalu kembali melihat Naruto.

Cling!

Sebuah ide melintas dalam kepala Raiser, senyum mengembang di wajahnya. 'Khu khu khu sepertinya tak buruk juga menampungnya.' Pikirnya.

Naruto yang melihat senyum Raiser entah kenapa jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Ayo kita pulang." Memanggil pelayan lalu membayar semua tagihan, Raiser lalu membawa pulang Naruto. 'Khu khu khu... sebentar lagi usahaku akan semakin bertambah sukses.' Batin Raiser.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto and HS DXD bukan kepunyaanku.

Genre: Drama and supernatural.

Rate: T+

The Fallen Angel.

.

.

Raiser bukanlah orang kaya, ia terlahir dalam keluarga sederhana. Karena tak mau merepotkan kedua orang tuanya Raiser memilih tinggal sendiri. Awalnya orang tua Raiser tidak menyetujui keputusan Raiser. Memanfaatkan wajahnya yang cukup tampan akhirnya ia membuka usaha, usaha yang sangat aneh yaitu, jadi teman ataupun pacar sewaan. Yah, walaupun terdengar aneh, namun usaha Raiser berjalan lancar, di negara yang besar dan sulitnya mencari teman membuat usahanya berjalan baik. Ia mencukupi hidupnya dengan hasil usahanya itu, walau pun begitu orang tua Raiser juga selalu mengirimi uang bulanan. Raiser sendiri baru memasuki kelas satu SMA, ia bersekolah di Kuoh Akademi sekolah yang dulunya khusus perempuan namun sekarang sudah di buka untuk umum. Alasan Raiser memilih sekolah disana karena biayanya yang cukup murah dan tentu saja karena ada banyak cewek disana. Di sekolah Raiser dikenal sebagai playboy, ia sendiri sudah punya 10 mantan di sekolahnya itu. Raiser tak pernah bersungguh-sungguh menjalin hubungan, ia hanya bermain-main saja, menurutnya masa muda adalah masa yang sangat menyenangkan jadi manfaatkan masa mudamu dan pikirkan nanti soal masa depan. Oh ya, saat ini Raiser tinggal di sebuah apartemen, apartemen yang cukup...

"Kau bilang kau dari keluarga sederhana, tapi apa-apaan dengan apartemen mewah ini!?" Tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan apartemen Raiser.

...mewah, sangat mewah malahan.

"Apa?" Raiser menyeringai. "Sederhana bukan berarti miskin, aku mendapatkan semua ini karena usahaku." Raiser lalu masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di ruang tamu.

Naruto memperhatikan isi seluruh apartemen Raiser, ruang tamu yang cukup besar, terdapat empat kamar, dapur, ruang santai dan juga balkon yang cukup luas.

"Pakai ini!" Raiser melemparkan sepasang pakaian pada Naruto.

Naruto menangkapnya, sejenak Naruto memperhatikan pakaian yang berada di tangannya. "Kau menyuruhku memakai pakaian seperti ini?" Naruto melempar pakaian itu ke Raiser lagi. "Tidak mau."

"Lalu kau mau yang bagaimana?" Raiser mulai jengah dengan sifat Naruto ini.

"Aku lebih suka yang sekarang ku pakai ini." Disurga Naruto tak pernah ganti baju, karena hal tersebut tak perlu di lakukan disana. Di surga mereka selalu bersih tak ada kata kotor, ganti baju, lapar atau pun haus.

"Pfftt... dasar. Kau memang bocah yang kecanduan nonton Anime." Raiser memperhatikan penampilan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah, celana hitam, armor yang terbuat dari besi berwarna silver dengan dalaman kaos hitam polos tanpa lengan, jubah hitam panjang yang sampai ke kakinya dan... "Eh? Dari tadi kau tak menggunakan sepatu?"

"Di tempatku dulu sepatu tak diperlukan, karena disana suci dan bersih."

"Sebenarnya kau ini berasal dari mana sih?" Tanya Raiser penasaran dengan tempat tinggal Naruto dulu.

"Aku..." Naruto menjeda ucapannya, mengangkat dagunya tinggi Naruto menatap Raiser.

Raiser menunggu ucapan Naruto dengan rasa penasaran tinggi.

"..dari surga." Naruto tersenyum angkuh. "Aku adalah malaikat terbaik di surga. Aku sangat terkenal disana, banyak malaikat-malaikat memanggil namaku dan pun-"

Brukk!

Raiser yang kesabarannya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun dengan kasar melempar pakaian tadi kemuka Naruto. "Cepat mandi dan ganti baju, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu!" Raiser lalu berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang wajahnya masih tertutup pakaian.

"Dasar manusia $#&*#$^&*$#!" *sensor*.

Bebarapa saat kemudian...

Setelah insiden kecil tadi, kini mereka berdua duduk di ruang santai. Naruto sendiri sudah mengganti pakaiannya, ia saat ini menggunakan celana pendek berwarna hitam dan kaos oblong berwarna putih dengan gambar api berbentuk burung phoniex di tengahnya. Naruto memperhatikan Raiser yang sedang asik berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai penasaran.

Ckrek!

"Oi! Aku tanya, kenapa malah di foto!" Teriak Naruto tak terima, namun diabaikan oleh Raiser yang kembali asik dengan laptopnya.

"Selesai." Ucap Raiser menutup laptopnya. Ia lalu menatap Naruto dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau sudah resmi menjadi anggota Friends Phenex dan jika ada orang yang menyewa jasamu kau harus siap melayaninya."

Naruto menatap horor Raiser, apa-apaan itu! Itu lah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini. "Siapa yang suruh kau memasukkan ku dalam kolompok anehmu itu tanpa persetujuanku."

Raiser mengankat bahunya. "Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu untuk tinggal di apartemen ku tanpa persetujuanku." Raiser tersenyum puas melihat Naruto yang bungkam. "Ini kota Kuoh, disini biaya hidup mahal. Aku tak mau menampung orang dengan cuma-cuma. Jika mau tinggal disini kau harus bekerja."

"Hah..." Naruto menghela napas sejenak, percuma juga berdebat dengan Raiser. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika menyerah sampai disini, ia akan memikirkan beribu cara untuk membalas perbuatan Raiser ini nanti. "Baiklah aku mengerti."

"Bagus." Raiser tersenyum lebar. "Nanti kau akan bertemu anggota Friends Phenex yang lainnya." Raiser merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah smarphone. "Ini, aku sudah menyetelnya khusus untukmu. Setiap anggota harus memilikinya untuk menerima panggilan dari pelanggan nanti, berhubung kau belum mempunyainya jadi aku memberikan milikku." Raiser menyerahkan smartphone itu pada Naruto.

Naruto menerima smartphone tersebut, ia menatap lama benda kotak yang berada di tangannya. Ia mendongak lalu menatap Raiser. "Ini..."

"Ya?" Tanya Raiser.

"Bagaimana cara menggunakan benda ini?" Ucap Naruto sambil membolak balikan smartphone nya.

"Hah!?"

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengajari Naruto menggunakan Smartphone, Raiser lalu pergi keluar meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di apartemen. Raiser juga memberi pesan pada Naruto agar tidak keluar dari apartemen mengingat Naruto belum hafal kota Kuoh.

"Hoam~ bosannya." Naruto menguap lebar dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Mata birunya menatap keluar gedung, memperhatikan gedung-gedung tinggi yang menghiasi kota Kuoh.

Cklek! Criet~

Perhatian Naruto teralihkan saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dari balik tersebut memunculkan tiga orang dua laki-laki dan satu gadis?

"Eh! Kau yang berada di kantor polisi tadi ya?" Tanya Kiba salah satu diantara mereka.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memperhatikan Kiba. "Oh kau rupanya." Ucap Naruto tanpa minat dan kembali melihat keluar.

Kiba tersenyum dan berjalan menuju tempat Naruto duduk diikuti dua orang tadi.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya laki-laki disebelah Kiba.

Kiba lalu duduk di depan Naruto begitupun juga kedua orang tadi. "Oh ya, kalian pasti belum kenal dengannya." Ucap Kiba. "Dia Naruto orang kubicarakan tadi waktu diperjalanan."

"Oh, jadi orang ini yang akan di tampung oleh Raiser." Laki-laki tersebut memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah.

Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan akhirnya menoleh dan melihat ketiga orang yang duduk di depannya. "Apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku Cao Cao." Laki-laki tersebut menyodorkan tangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap tangan Cao Cao sejenak lalu menjabatnya. "Naruto." Ucap singkat Naruto.

"A-aku Gasper." Ucap gadis disebelahnya malu-malu, membuatnya terlihat sangat imut.

"Sedikit catatan, Gasper adalah laki-laki." Ucap Cao Cao.

"Hah!?" Naruto menatap tak percaya Gasper. "Kau laki-laki?" Tanya Naruto masih tak percaya.

"U-uhm." Gasper mengangguk dengan kedua pipi yang merona.

'Imuttnyaaa!' Teriak inner Naruto. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Ingat dia laki-laki!'

"Oh ya Naruto-san, apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Kiba.

Naruto hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban, memang sedari tadi siang Naruto belum makan. Lagi pula di surga Naruto tak pernah makan karena para malaikat hidup dari doa-doa dan kepercayaan manusia pada-Nya. Setiap doa dan kepercayaan manusia pada-Nya menjadi energi hidup para malaikat. Tapi setelah sampai di bumi Naruto bisa merasakan apa itu rasa lapar dan jika boleh jujur sudah dari tadi Naruto merasa kelaparan.

Kiba tersenyum, Raiser memang kurang perhatian terhadap orang yang baru dikenalnya. "Kebetulan sekali aku tadi habis belanja bahan makanan." Kiba menunjukkan beberapa kantong plastik yang berada di tangannya. "Aku akan memasak bersama Gasper kau tunggu disini dengan Cao Cao." Kiba berdiri. "Ayo Gasper." Ajak Kiba yang sudah berjalan menuju dapur.

"Uhm." Gasper mengangguk lalu mengikuti Kiba.

Kini hanya tinggal Naruto dan Cao Cao saja yang tersisa, mereka berdua hanya diam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Ting!

Bunyi nyaring dari saku Naruto memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Naruto mengeluarkan smartphone dari sakunya dan melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk.

Cao Cao memperhatikan smartphone yang berada di tangan Naruto. "Bukankah itu milik Raiser?"

"Ya, Raiser yang memberikannya padaku. Dia bilang ini sebagai imbalan aku bekerja dengannya." Jawab Naruto yang masih membaca isi pesan di smartphonenya.

"Sudah ku duga." Gumam Cao Cao sangat pelan hingga Naruto tak mendengarnya. Cao Cao sudah tau pasti sifat Raiser, dia tak mungkin mau menampung orang sembarangan tanpa ada imbalannya dan melihat Naruto yang memiliki wajah di atas taraf laki-laki tampan jadi dapat Cao Cao simpulkan jika akan sangat menguntungkan jika Naruto masuk agensinya.

Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting!

"Wow banyak sekali yang mengirimi pesan untuk dilayani." Ucap Naruto yang mendapati banyak pesan yang masuk. "Dan semuanya wanita." Lanjutnya.

'Tentu saja.' Batin Cao Cao. Tentu saja tak ada wanita yang tak akan tertarik dengan ketampanan Naruto.

"Mungkin karena aku tampan makanya banyak yang ingin ku layani." Ucap Naruto narsis.

Cao Cao yang mendengar hal tersebut hampir saja tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri. 'Oh demi apapun sekarang bertambah satu mahluk yang suka narsis selain Raiser.' Batinnya nista.

.

.

.

.

Gang tempat Naruto jatuh.

Terlihat dua siluet sosok tubuh tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah gang tersebut. Salah satu sosok tersebut menutup matanya dan tengah berkonsentrasi.

"Ada empat malaikat, tiga diantaranya kembali sedangkan yang satunya tinggal disini." Sosok tersebut membuka matanya dan menatap rekannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu Menma?"

"Malaikat huh?" Menma tersenyum lebar. "Sepertinya kita mendapat mainan baru Sairaorg. Aku sudah bosan membunuh iblis utusan Neraka yang diutus para Mao untuk menangkap kita. Ayo kita berburu dan bermain-main dengan kelinci baru kita." Menma terdiam sejenak lalu melirik kearah belakang. "Tapi sebelum itu, ayo kita bersenang-senang dengan iblis kecil yang sedari tadi mengikuti kita."

Sairaorg yang mengetahiu hal tersebut segera melompat dan memukul dinding di sebrang gang tersebut.

Blarr!

Dari balik dinding yang sudah jebol tersebut keluar siluet tubuh yang lalu menjauhi Menma dan Sairaorg.

"Kabur huh, dasar pecundang." Ucap Menma datar.

Sairaorg menatap datar kepergian sosok iblis tadi yang ia serang.

"Ayo kita pergi berburu." Menma lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan gang tersebut diikuti Sairaorg di belakangnya.

Yah, sepertinya kehidupan Naruto di bumi tak akan berjalan dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Maaf jika upnya lama, ane gak janji untuk up cepat kan? Jadi harap di maklumi. Alur akan sedikit ane percepat, kenapa? Karena ane ingin segera menamatkan cerita ini. Chap kemarin ada yang nanya tentang tiga fraksi dan saya jawab disini tidak ada tiga fraksi, hanya ada malaikat dan iblis. Cerita ini bukan canon jadi akan sangat berbeda. Mungkin nanti ada yang bilang 'kok chap ini gak lucu.' Sekedar info aja fict ini gak fokus pada humor yang pasti fict ini lebih ke genre supernatural mungkin?

Hanya itu yang dapat ane sampaikan. Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya ntah kapan itu.

Oh ya, ada yang suka main game coc?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto dan HS DXD bukan kepunyaanku.

Genre: Friendship, Supernatural & Drama.

Rate: T

.

.

The Fallen Angel.

.

.

"Ah~ ini tak buruk juga."

Naruto mendudukan pantatnya di salah satu bangku taman kota yang berada tepat di bawah pohon rindang. Ia menutup matanya menikmati belaian angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan memainkan rambut hitamnya. Sudah seminggu ia menjalani hidup layaknya manusia biasa dan selama seminggu itu pula sudah mulai beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Dapat dikatakan Naruto adalah orang yang mudah sekali bergaul. Dengan sifat hyperactive yang ia miliki jadi berbaur dengan manusia lain bukan hal sulit. Yah~ walau pada awalnya Naruto masih enggan untuk hidup berdampingan dengan manusia, ego malaikatnya masih tinggi.

Membuka matanya terlihatlah permata biru laut, ia mengambil Smartphone yang berada disakunya.

"Cafe Leviatan." Gumamnya sambil membaca isi pesan yang berada di Smartphone -nya. "Yosh, setelah selesai dengan yang satu ini aku akan segera pulang dan makan Dango sepuasnya."

Naruto sungguh menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai teman sewaan yang awalnya ia tolak mentah-mentah. Dengan menjadi teman atau pacar sewaan ia dapat bertemu dengan cewek cewek cantik. Yah~ walau Naruto seorang malaikat tapi tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Naruto juga memiliki sedikit sifat mesum, mungkin karena hal tersebutlah sayapnya berwarna hitam? Tentu saja tidak, sayapnya memang sudah hitam sejak ia lahir. Walau begitu tak ada cewek yang dapat menandingi kecantikan Gabriel.

'Ah, apa yang kupikirkan? Tentu saja tak ada manusia yang dapat menyaingi kecantikan Gabriel.' Batinnya sambil menepuk kepalanya.

Senyum mengembang diwajah tampannya mengingat kenangan saat bersama Gabriel yang selalu diwarnai dengan pertengkaran dan aksi kejar-kejaran. Naruto bahkan tak menyadari bahwa beberapa cewek yang lewat di depannya terpesona akibat ulahnya tersebut.

"Cukup dengan nostalgianya. Waktunya bekerja." Ia lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan taman kota.

.

.

The Fallen Angel.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan 06:08 petang dan disinilah Naruto saat ini, di depan sebuah Cafe yang cukup mewah. Ia kembali membaca pesan yang berada di Smartphone -nya.

"Kurasa memang benar ini tempatnya." Gumamnya sambil melihat plang dengan tulisan -LEVIATAN CAFE- . Merasa sudah yakin, Naruto langsung masuk kedalam Cafe.

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya saat sudah memasuki Cafe. Ia mencari orang yang telah menyewa jasanya. Pandangannya lalu terhenti saat melihat gadis cantik besurai merah melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Senyum mengembang di wajah Naruto, ia lalu segera menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Gremory Rias?" Tanyanya saat sudah sampai di tempat duduk sang gadis. Gadis tersebut mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Naruto duduk. Mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan.

"Jadi, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanya Naruto. Tak perlu saling berkenalan karena memang mereka sudah berkenalan lewat chat di Line.

Rias berpikir sejenak, ia memandang Naruto lekat dari atas sampai bawah. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"Aku tau kalau aku memang tampan, jadi jangan memandangiku seperti itu."

Rias tersentak dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya, semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya. "Si-siapa juga yang memandangimu?"

Naruto mendengus, gadis ini bodoh atau memang tolol sih, padahal sudah jelas dari tadi dia memandangi Naruto. 'Tsundere.' Batin Naruto.

Rias masih belum mau memandang wajah Naruto, ia masih malu karena ketahuan memandangi wajahnya. Padahal bukan itu yang Rias lakukan, ia hanya memastikan sesuatu yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto dan sekarang ia yakin jika Naruto adalah seorang malaikat. Namun ia juga masih ragu, karena ia hanya merasakan sedikit energi suci dalam tubuh Naruto. Ya, Rias bukanlah manusia. Ia adalah iblis lebih tepatnya adalah iblis pemburu.

Iblis pemburu adalah iblis spesialis yang memburu iblis yang melanggar aturan lalu memusnahkannya. Keberadaan Rias disini juga karena sebuah misi, yaitu mengeksekusi Menma dan Sairaorg yang telah lama menentang aturan pemimpin Mekai dan membuat banyak keonaran di dunia manusia. Seminggu yang lalu temannya ditugaskan kesini untuk menangkap kedua iblis tersebut namun gagal. Temannya kembali ke Mekai dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan dan karena hal tersebutlah Rias diutus kesini. Dengan petunjuk temannya yang mengatakan "Temukan sang malaikat maka kau akan menemukan mereka." Petunjuk yang sangat kurang membantu. Rias bahkan beberapa hari ini pontang panting tak jelas di dunia manusia karena mencari jejak iblis buruannya dan sang malikat. Sampai suatu saat Rias tanpa sengaja melihat Naruto dan merasakan energi suci dalam tubuhnya. Dan mulai saat itulah Rias mencari tahu semua hal tentang Naruto.

"Jadi, apa yang harus ku lakukan nona manis?"

Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Rias. Kali ini Rias menatap wajah Naruto, namun sepertinya ia masih kesal. Terkadang ia memang sedikit kekanak-kanakan.

"Kita belum berkenalan secara langsung bukan?" Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan tangannya kearah Naruto.

Naruto menatap tangan Rias sejenak lalu menjabatnya. "Aku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal."

Deg!

'Tidak salah lagi dia memang malaikat.' Batin Rias saat merasakan energi suci dalam tubuh Naruto. Memang terasa kecil tapi Rias juga merasa kalau energi suci tersebut di kekang oleh sesuatu.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lagi-lagi gadis di depannya kembali melamun. Ia meremas pelan tangan Rias yang masih dijabatnya, perlakuannya tersebut membuat Rias kembali sadar.

"A-ah, Gremory Rias salam kenal." Rias lalu melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Rias menatap bingung Naruto, memangnya apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Kau itu menyewa jasaku! Jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Oke, kesabaran Naruto mulai habis. Ia bukanlah orang yang penyabar, jika bukan karena formalitas dalam kerjanya ia sudah akan meninggalkan gadis di depannya ini.

"A-ah, temani aku minum kopi disini." Tak ada pikiran yang lain yang terpikir di otaknya jadi hanya itulah yang diucapkan Rias.

"Sampai jam berapa?"

"Jam 08:00 malam."

Naruto mengangguk, "Ok, jadi selama dua jam kedepan aku akan menemanimu. Katakan lah jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Rias mengangguk, mereka berdua lalu memesan dua kopi dan beberapa camilan.

.

.

The Fallen Angel.

.

.

Surga.

Seorang gadis tengah berdiri tepat dipinggir sebuah tempat yang terlihat seperti tebing. Sejauh ia memandang hanyalah ada awan putih bersih yang sangat indah. Rambut biru gelapnya yang panjang melambai-lambai pelan dimainkan oleh angin. Pandangannya terlihat begitu datar tanpa ada emosi. Ia menyentuh dada kirinya, merasakan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba hilang.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa aku seperti ini? Kenapa seperti ada yang hilang dariku? Apa yang hilang?" Ia terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mencoba mencari jawaban namun nihil, ia tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya.

"Akeno! Disini kau rupanya." Seorang gadis berambut biru pendek tengah berlari dari kejauhan, sebuah pedang besar bertengger manis dipunggungnya.

Gadis bernama Akeno menoleh. "Xenovia? Ada apa?"

Xenovia berjalan mendekati Akeno. "Kita disuruh menghadap Michael-sama."

Akeno terdiam, memangnya ada apa hingga Michael memanggilnya. "Baiklah." Ucapnya setelah cukup lama terdiam.

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan berdampingan menuju ke pusat kota. Sebenarnya susunan kehidupan di surga tak jauh berbeda dari dunia manusia, bisa dikatakan surga lebih maju dari dunia manusia.

"Ah~ kota terlihat lebih tenang setelah kepergian si pembuat onar." Ucap Xenovia.

Akeno menatap kebawah, tiba-tiba hatinya merasa sedikit nyeri ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Xenovia. 'Si pembuat onar ya?' Batinnya sambil mengingat sosok laki-laki berambut hitam yang berlari dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya walaupun ia dikejar-kejar oleh puluhan malaikat.

"Aku masih ingat saat dia mengerjai semua anggota calon Archagel. Aku tak akan pernah lupa saat dia mempermalukan Kokabiel-sensei di depan semua muridnya." Xenovia terus saja berceloteh tentang si pembuat onar. "Bahkan sampai sekarang Kokabiel-sensei tidak mau mengajar lagi karena malu."

Xenovia menghentikan celotehannya saat melihat Akeno diam dan berjalan dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk.

"Akeno?"

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Akeno.

"Akeno!"

"..."

Xenovia menatap khawatir Akeno karena semua panggilannya tak kunjung dijawab. Ada apa dengan sahabat karibnya ini? Pikirnya. Karena tak ada jawaban Xenovia menepuk pelan pundak Akeno.

"A-ah! Ya?"

Xenovia semakin khawatir saat melihat Akeno seperti orang linglung. Jujur baru pertama kali ini ia melihat sahabatnya ini terlihat begitu kacau. Walau dari luar tak begitu terlihat, namun sebagai sahabat yang sudah berteman sejak kecil Xenovia tahu jika Akeno saat ini dalam keadaan kurang baik, sangat tidak baik malahan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Xenovia khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Akeno pelan. Ia menatap lurus kedepan dan berjalan dalam diam.

Xenovia memelankan langkahnya hingga beberapa langkah dibelakang Akeno. Ia menatap punggung Akeno sendu.

"Akeno." Gumam pelan Xenovia.

Xenovia tahu jika beban yang ditangguh Akeno begitu besar. Akeno adalah malaikat muda yang sangat berbakat, di usianya yang terbilang masih sangat muda Akeno sudah mencapai tingkat Archagel. Dia begitu diidolakan oleh malaikat-malaikat muda. Orang tuanya begitu bangga padanya dan menaruh harapan besar padanya. Namun Xenovia tahu, bahwa sahabatnya itu tak pernah senang dengan apa yang dicapainya saat ini. Semenjak usia delapan tahun, Akeno sudah dituntut berlatih keras karena orang tuanya sangat ingin Akeno menjadi malaikat yang hebat. Hari-hari dilaluinya dengan berlatih dan berlatih. Mulai saat itu juga Xenovia jadi jarang bertemu Akeno, bahkan mungkin hanya seminggu sekali ia dapat bertemu dengan Akeno itupun jika beruntung. Xenovia tahu sangat tahu malahan jika yang diinginkan sahabatnya bukan menjadi Archagel yang hebat ataupun menjadi idola, Akeno hanya menginginkan kehidupan normal.

"Hah~ sebagai sahabat aku merasa sangat buruk." Gumam Xenovia. Ia kembali menatap punggung Akeno. "Setidaknya aku harus selalu ada disisinya sebagai sahabatnya." Ucapnya yang kemudian mempercepat langkahnya dan menyusul Akeno.

.

.

The Fallen Angel

.

.

"Apa!? Gabriel-sama menghilang?" Xenovia tak dapat menyembunyikan ke kagetannya saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Michael.

Akeno mendengarkan dengan serius. Gabriel menghilang? Apa dia diculik? Berbagai pemikiran berseliweran didalam kepalanya. Ini bukan hal sepele, ini masalah yang sangat serius. Seorang adik dari pemimpin malaikat menghilang dan cuma satu hal yang terpikirkan dalam otak Akeno.

"Apakah ini semua perbuatan iblis?" Tanya Akeno agak ragu. Ya! Iblis adalah musuh alami malaikat jadi jika dipikir-pikir pertanyaan Akeno benar. Tapi bagaimana iblis bisa masuk kedalam wilayah surga? Apakah ada penghianat dalam surga? Dan berbagai pemikiran kembali hinggap dalam kepala Akeno.

Xenovia mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan Akeno. "Jika ini memang ulah iblis kami siap untuk merebut Gabriel-sama dan melawan para iblia."

Michael menggeleng, "Aku rasa bukan iblis yang melakukannya, ini murni karena keinginan Gabriel sendiri."

"Eh! Maksud anda?" Tanya Xenovia tak mengerti.

Michael tersenyum kecil dan tanpa berbicara lebih panjang, ia memberi kedua malaikat tersebut sebuah tugas. "Aku ingin kalian menjaga Gabriel selama dia berada di bumi."

"Bumi?" Gumam Akeno. "Jadi saat ini Gabriel-sama sedang berada di bumi?" Tanya Akeno dan dijawab anggukan oleh Michael. "Kenapa Gabriel-sama pergi ke bumi?"

"Ah, soal itu." Michael menjeda ucapannya. "Aku rasa karena rasa rindu yang tak tertahankan." Lanjutnya.

Dan perkataan Michael membuat Akeno dan Xenovia bingung. Rasa rindu yang tak tertahankan? Apaan coba maksudnya?

Plok.

"Pokoknya aku akan menugaskan kalian berdua untuk menjaga Gabriel yang sedang berada di bumi." Ucapnya sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya.

Cahaya keemasan tiba-tiba muncul dibawah kaki Akeno dan Xenovia. Lama kelamaan cahaya keemasan tersebut semakin menelan mereka berdua.

"Ah ya, jika kalian bertemu dengan Naruto tolong katakan padanya untuk menjaga Gabriel disana. Jika bertanya jawab saja jika itu adalah tugas dariku."

'Tunggu dulu! Naruto!?' Batin Akeno sedikit terkejut sebelum tubuhnya ditelan habis oleh cahaya keemasan.

.

.

The Fallen Angel.

.

.

Naruto berjalan pelan, kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku jaketnya. Di sebelahnya ada Rias yang juga ikut berjalan bersamanya. Mereka baru saja pulang dari cafe dan karena Rias bilang jika arah rumah mereka sama jadi Naruto mengajaknya pulang bersama, tak baik bukan membiarkan seorang gadis cantik nan sexy pulang sendirian.

"Hei Naruto, kenapa kita tidak pesan taksi saja tadi?" Tanya Rias.

Naruto menatap Rias sejenak, "Aku tidak kepikiran." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit blo'on. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?"

Rias menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi blank diwajahnya. "Mana aku tahu, ku kira kau memang ingin jalan kaki. Dan..." Rias menatap sekelilingnya, sejauh ia memandang hanyalah jalanan yang sangat sepi. Disetiap sisi jalan terdapat tembok-tembok tinggi dan bangunan yang sudah terlihat sangat tua dan sudah tak terpakai. "Kita sekarang berada dimana?"

Naruto juga ikut memandang sekitarnya. "Aku tidak tau." Naruto berhenti berjalan dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ditembok. "Sepertinya kita tersesat."

Rias juga ikut berhenti dan menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang sangar. "Ini semua gara-gara kau?" Rias menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto.

"Oi jangan salahkan aku! Aku di kota ini baru seminggu, jadi wajar jika belum hafal dengan kota ini." Ucap Naruto tak mau kalah. "Dan kau sendiri kenapa tak bilang jika kita tadi salah jalan!"

Emosi Rias semakin tersolot. "Aku juga baru seminggu di kota ini!"

"Are? Kau juga baru seminggu di kota ini?"

Rias mengangguk dengan wajah yang sedikit cemberut.

"Tamatlah kita." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian mendudukan pantatnya dipinggiran jalan.

"Hah~" Rias juga ikut duduk disamping Naruto. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama.

"Hei Rias."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana seandainya kita terjebak disini selamanya?"

"Gak mungkin."

"Jika kita terjebak selamanya disini, mungkin kita bisa hidup berdua disini. Kita mungkin bisa membangun rumah disini, memiliki anak-anak yang lucu." Ucap Naruto sambil berangan-angan.

Rias menatap datar Naruto dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto tak nyaman.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hah~" Helaan napas lepas dari mulut Rias, ia memijit keningnya yang terasa sedikit nyeri. Seriusan nih orang yang ada disampingnya ini adalah malaikat? Tapi kok bego banget. Rias pikir malaikat adalah mahluk yang pintar, baik dan berwibawa tapi melihat sifat malaikat disebelahnya ini membuat pandangannya tentang malaikat menurun.

"Naruto."

"Apa?"

"Apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Rias dengan wajah serius.

Naruto memandang Rias heran, kenapa gadis didepannya ini tiba-tiba terlihat serius? Apa dia tadi menganggap omangannya tadi serius? Atau jangan-jangan...

"Stop aku tau apa yang akan kau tanyakan padaku." Ucap Naruto cepat, telapak tangan kanannya tepat berada di depan wajah Rias seolah memberi isyarat berhenti. "Sudah berkali-kali aku ditanyai seperti itu dan jawabanku tetap satu, aku..." Naruto menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

Rias menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Naruto dengan serius.

"Aku masih single!" Ucap Naruto sambil memasang wajah Cool. "Dan jika kau ingin menjadi pacarku saat ini maka akan aku ter-"

Jduakk!

"ITTAI!"

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Ittai, ini sangat sakit." Gumam Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terdapat benjolan besar disana.

Sementara Rias yang berada disampingnya memalingkan wajahnya. Sepertinya ia masih kesal dengan Naruto.

Naruto melihat Rias yang masih dalam mode kesalnya, ia menghela napas dan mengeluarkan Smartphone dari sakunya. Membuka pola kuncinnya, ia lalu melihat daftar kontak dan menyentuh salah satu daftar nama kontak lalu kembali menyentuh tombol call.

Tut... tut... tut... cklik.

"Halo Kiba!"

"..."

"Kiba bisa jemput aku tidak? Aku tersesat."

"..."

"Emm, aku tidak tau tepatnya dimana tapi saat ini aku berada dijalan yang disisinya terdapat tembok-tembok tinggi dan bangunan tua yang sudah tak terpakai."

"..."

"Ah terima kasih Kiba, aku akan menunggumu."

Clik.

Naruto mematikan Smartphone -nya dan kembali memasukannya dalam saku celana.

"Fyuh~ akhirnya kita bisa pulang Ri-" Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat merasakan hawa tak mengenakan dari sampingnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto menoleh kearah Rias.

"Ri-rias?"

Rias berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Naruto, aura hitam menguar dari dalam tubuh Rias. Jadi setelah berjam jam mereka tersesat, kenapa baru sekarang Naruto meminta bantuan!

Naruto beringsut mundur dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. "Ri-"

 **"Bodoh.."** Suara Rias menjadi berat dan hal tersebut membuat Naruto semakin pucat. **"Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang bodoh sepertimu? Hohoho sepertinya ini hari sialku."** Rias semakin mendekati Naruto yang terus beringsut mundur.

Duk!

Naas gerakan Naruto terhenti karena punggungnya sudah membentur tembok.

"A-ampuni hamba Rias-sama." Ucap Naruto sambil bersujud di depan Rias dan keberuntungan tak terduga malah menimpa Naruto. Karena Rias mengenakan rok yang cukup pendek jadi Naruto dapat melihat celana dalam Rias yang berwarna putih dengan gambar strobery dan sialnya Naruto malah memuji hal tersebut. "Putih dan strobery cocok untukmu.

Ekspresi Rias semakin menggelap. **"Kau..."**

Blarr!

.

.

TBC

.

.

Up nih, ada yang kangen dengan fict ini? Jangan terlalu berharap thor.

Uhuk!

After all akhirnya gw bisa lanjutin nih cerita, semoga ini cukup memuaskan buat menemani puasa kalian, atau gw tambahin lemon ya biar tambah seger #plakk. Hahaha nggak bercanda doang, lagian gw gak ahli bikin lemon belum pengalaman hahaha...

Disini sifat Naruto sedikit berubah, ini juga demi alur cerita yang nanti gw bikin. Soal pair belum kepikiran mungkin bisa jadi mini harem, masih mungkin lho ya. Apa lagi ya? Hmm? Gak ada lagi keknya. Ok gw cuma mau ngucapin terima kasih karena sudah membaca fict ini. Dan walau ini masih dua hari lagi tpi gw tetep mau ngucapin...

SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI!

Gw minta maaf jika ada salah sama kalian, maaf jika upnya kelamaan dan maaf jika fict ini kurang memuaskan buat kalian. Gw sebagai manusia pasti tak luput dari kesalahan, jadi sekali lagi maafkan gw jika ada salah sama kalian.

Sampai ketemu di next chap...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto dan HS DXD bukan kepunyaanku.

Genre: Friendship, Drama & Supernatural.

Rate: T

.

.

.

Blarr!

Ledakan kecil terjadi ditempat Naruto dan Rias berada sebelumnya tadi. Debu-debu beserta asap berterbangan di area jalanan yang terlihat sepi itu. Sementara itu diatas tembok tepat diatas tempat ledakan tadi berdirilah Rias dengan sepasang sayap kelelawar di belakang punggungnya, sementara itu tangan kanannya memegang kerah belakang baju Naruto membawa Naruto layaknya seperti anak kucing.

Naruto menatap horor tempat sebelumnya ia berada, mendongak keatas Naruto dikagetkan dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada Rias. 'Iblis.' Batin Naruto mengambil kesimpulan. Namun apa yang dilakukan iblis disini? Apa Rias seperti dirinya yang dihukum karena membuat kesalahan dan disuruh hidup di dunia manusia? Naruto menggeleng menolak semua pemikirannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rias, dalam nadanya terdapat kekhawatiran.

"Hm, aku tak apa." Jawab Naruto. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. "Err... Rias?"

"Apa?"

"Apa-apaan ini!" Teriak Naruto tiba-tiba hingga membuat Rias hampir saja oleng dan jatuh. "Cepat turunkan aku!" Masih setengah berteriak Naruto berontak dari cengkraman Rias, ini posisi yang sungguh memalukan.

"Ok." Ucap Rias singkat dan melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah baju Naruto.

"Tunggu dul-"

Brukk!

"Wadohh!" Dengan tidak elitnya Naruto jatuh dengan kepala terlebih dahulu, posisi nungging tercipta hasil dari jatuhnya. Dengan cepat Naruto berdiri dan menatap nyalang Rias yang berada lima meter diatasnya, ia dengan bringas mengacung-ngacungkan kepalan tangannya dan berteriak-teriak. "Gadis iblis! Kenapa kau melepaskanku!"

Rias mengabaikan Naruto yang terus saja berteriak-teriak tak jelas dibawahnya. Mata menatap tajam sosok perempuan yang kini tengan terbang dengan sepasang sayap putih lebar seperti sayap merpati, ia tak bisa melihat rupa perempuan tersebut karena dia membelakangi sinar dari sang rembulan. Namun dari penampilannya Rias yakin jika sosok tersebut adalah malaikat dan jika itu benar maka ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus apa lagi melihat malaikat tersebut menyerangnya dan Naruto.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Rias, ia memasang posisi siaga mengantisipasi serangan yang mungkin akan datang.

Malaikat tersebut masih diam dan hal tersebut malah semakin membuat Rias was was apa lagi ditambah dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muda yang tercipta didepan sosok malaikat tersebut.

Swush~

Dengan cepat Rias mengepakkan sayapnya saat sebuah tombak cahaya keluar dari lingkaran sihir tersebut dan melesat cepat kearahnya. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ada Naruto dibawahnya Rias terbang menghindari serangan tersebut.

Blar!

Tombak cahaya menghantam tempat Rias sebelumnya berada, membuat tembok tersebut roboh. Naruto yang masih berada dibawahnya menatap horor kejadian tersebut. Dengan kecepatan yang ia punya, ia segera lari terbirit-birit menghindari tembok yang akan roboh itu.

Brukk!

Asap kembali tercipta saat tembok tersebut sudah roboh dan rata dengan tanah.

"Hah... hah... hah.." Naruto meraup rakus oksigen yang berada disekitarnya, ia menengok kebelakang dan dengan susah payah ia meneguk ludahnya. Yang tadi itu hampir saja. Mendongak keatas ia dapat melihat dua sosok perempuan yang terbang dengan sayap yang berbeda. Masa bodoh dengan hal tersebut, Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya dijalanan. Ia capek sangat capek malahan, seharian ini ia telah banyak melayani beberapa orang, pergi kesana kemari demi menyenangkan pelangannya dan ditambah dengan kejadian saat ini. Energinya yang sekarang layaknya manusia biasa membuatnya cepat lelah, ia ingin istirahat saja saat ini.

"Aku ingin makan dango." Ucapnya dengan suara yang pelan. Mengabaikan ke dua perempuan berbeda ras yang kini bersitegang Naruto malah tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Rias sekali lagi, namun seolah tuli malaikat tersebut kembali memunculkan beberapa lingkaran sihir dan mengeluarkan beberapa tombak cahaya yang lagsung melesat kearah Rias. Rias yang melihat hal tersebut tak tinggal diam, ia segera menghindar dan bermanuver menghindari semua tombak cahaya.

Blar! Blar! Blar!

Ledakan kecil terjadi saat tombak-tombak cahaya tersebut menghantam bangunan tua tak terpakai yang berada dibelakang Rias.

Tak mau menghindar terus menerus Rias menciptakan lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dan dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluarlah bola-bola energi kecil berwarna hitam yang langsung melesat ke arah malaikat. Namun sebelum bola-bola energi buatan Rias mengenai malaikat, sebuah perisai transparan melindungi sang malaikat.

Rias kembali menciptakan beberapa lingkaran sihir disekitarnya, matanya menyipit menatap tajam sosok perempuan malaikat tersebut.

"Seakali lagi ku tanya, apa maumu? Kenapa kau menyerangku?"

Tak mau kalah sosok malaikat itu juga membuat beberapa lingkaran sihir disekitarnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." Setelah cukup lama terdiam akhirnya malaikat tersebut menjawab. "Apa maksudmu dengan mendekati Naruto?"

Rias terdiam dan berpikir, setelah cukup lama terdiam Rias akhirnya mengerti dengan pertanyaan malaikat perempuan tersebut. "Aku tidak memiliki maksud tertentu, kami hanya sebatas pelanggan dan pelayan."

"Kau memperbudaknya?" Desis malaikat tajam. "Tak bisa dimaafkan!"

Setelah dengan ucapan terakhir tersebut keluarlah puluhan tombak cahaya dari lingkaran sihir yang diciptakan sosok malaikat tersebut.

Rias yang melihat hal tersebut panik bukan main, ia segera membalas serangan dengan bola energi hitamnya yang juga mulai bermunculan dari lingkaran sihir buatannya. Kedua serangan berbeda elemen itu saling bertabrakan dan menghasilkan ledakan ledakan kecil di udara.

"Tunggu! Kau salah paham!" Disela mebalas serangan dari malaikat tersebut, Rias mencoba melakukan negoisasi. "Aku bukan memperbudaknya, dialah yang menawarkan jasanya."

Mendengar penuturan Rias malaikat tersebut menghentikan serangannya. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, jika kau tak percaya kau bisa bertanya pada-" Rias menoleh kearah tempat Naruto berada yang sedang memegang Smartphone dan diarahkan pada mereka berdua.

"-nya." Kekesalan segera menumpuk dihati Rias melihat bagaimana santainya Naruto sedang merekamnya disaat ia sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa. "TEMEEE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH!" Rias menunjuk-nujuk Naruto.

Melihat Rias yang menunjuknya, Naruto membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangannya cengiran lebar terpahat diwajahnya. "Semangat Rias!" Teriaknya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Bukannya semangat Rias malah semakin kesal, ia mencak-mencak tak jelas diudara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto. Mengabaikan Naruto sejenak Rias kembali menatap sang malaikat, namun yang ia temukan hanyalah udara kosong.

"Are?" Rias menatap bingung, ia lalu kembali melihat Naruto dan sana ia juga melihat malaikat perempuan yang tadi menyerangnya. Kekesalan kembali memenuhi hatinya saat mengetahui fakta bahwa ia diabaikan. "GRRR, SEMUA MALAIKAT MENYEBALKAN!"

Tep!

Malaikat perempuan yang menyerang Rias tadi mendarat tepat didepan Naruto yang masih duduk bersila ditengah jalan. Mata birunya menatap Naruto. "Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanyanya lembut.

Naruto mendongak menatap sosok malaikat perempuan yang kini berdiri didepannya. Rambut pirang panjang membingkai wajah cantik sosok malaikat tersebut, mata birunya menatap teduh kearahnya dan gaun putih panjangnya membungkus tubuh sempurnanya, oh jangan lupa sepasang sayap merpati putih menempel dipunggungnya. 'Tunggu dulu! Pirang, cantik, mata biru dan malaikat?' Matanya membola saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Ga-gabriel!" Ucap Naruto kaget bahkan ia sampai terjengkang.

Gabriel tersenyum lebar, ia berjongkok dan menatap Naruto dari dekat. "Baru sadar kau?"

Naruto menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang karena shock terapi singkat tadi. "Ba-bagaima kau bisa ada disini?"

Malaikat tercantik disurga itu terdiam dan berpikir sejenak, "Emm, aku tak tau." Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas. "Ta-tapi yang jelas aku akan mengawasimu disini!" Ia berdiri dan memasang wajah marah, namun malah terlihat imut dimata Naruto.

"A-hahaha..." Naruto tertawa garing. "Kenapa aku harus diawasi?" Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan kenapa pula ia harus secanggung ini padahal dulu waktu di surga ia tak pernah seperti ini.

"Y-ya pokoknya aku akan mengawasimu!" Gabriel kembali memalingkan wajahnya, kenapa juga ia harus semalu ini? Padahal mereka baru berpisah kurang lebih dari seminggu, tapi mereka sudah secanggung ini.

Rias yang melihat interaksi kedua insan malaikat itu hanya tertawa garing. Yakin nih, tuh malaikat yang tadi menyerangnya? Tapi kok didepan Naruto sifatnya malu-malu gitu? Rias mengurut keningnya untuk yang kesekian kali, pandangannya tentang malaikat kembali menurun sangat menurun malahan. Rias mendarat tak jauh dari Naruto dan Gabriel, dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan mendekat kearah mereka berdua. Namun baru beberapa langkah melangkah, Rias harus berhenti saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari Gabriel. 'A-hahaha... protektif sekali dia.' Batinnya sambil menatap Gabriel dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"A-aku tak akan melakukan apapun, ok?" Rias mencoba menyakinkan Gabriel.

Gabriel menimang-nimang ucapan Rias, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan gadis iblis di depannya ini mendekat? Tapi dia kan iblis, bisa saja dia berbohong. Iblis kan terkenal dengan kelicikannya.

Naruto menatap Gabriel yang tengah berfikir lalu beralih menatap Rias yang masih mencoba membujuk Gabriel. Ia lalu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang terkena debu.

"Tak apa, dia tidak berbahaya kok." Ucap Naruto, "Dibandingkan dengan kata 'berbahaya' dia lebih pantas disebut sangat 'menggoda'." Lanjutnya melenceng jauh.

Gabriel cemberut mendengar penuturan Naruto, apanya yang menggoda dari gadis iblis itu? Rambut merah panjang, wajah lumayan dan tubuh yang se-semp-. Gabriel menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ma-makanya itu malah berbahaya!" Ucap Gabriel setengah berteriak wajahnya memerah namun bukan karena malu tapi karena rasa kesalah. Bagaimana tak kesal jika di depanmu ada seorang gadis cantik (sebenarnya kata 'menyukai' tapi karena Gabriel tak mau mengakui maka diganti kata 'cantik') tapi kau malah memuji gadis yang lain.

"Hei aku hanya bercanda." Naruto dengan santainya menepuk bahu Gabriel dari belakang, rasa canggung yang sempat menyerangnya tadi entah sudah menghilang keman. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan memberikan isyarat agar Rias mendekat.

.

.

The Fallen Angel.

.

.

Yuuto Kiba, siapa yang tak kenal dengannya. Pria cantik yang sangat digemari gadis masa kini, disekolah ia bahkan memiliki banyak fansgirl begitupun di luar lingkungan sekolah. Saat ini ia tengah berjalan dengan santai di jalanan sepi yang dimana disetiap pinggir jalan terdapat tembok tinggi dan bangunan tua yang sudah tak terpakai. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia mendapat telfon dari teman barunya yang baru seminggu ini tinggal bersama di apartemen Raiser. Sebenarnya jarak tempat ini dengan aparteman Raiser jauh sangat jauh malahan. Apartemen Raiser berada disisi timur kota, sedangkan tempat ini berada disisi barat kota tepat dipinggiran kota. Lalu bagaimana Kiba bisa sampai ketempat ini dalam beberapa menit? Jawabannya adalah sihir teleportasi.

Ya! Yuuto Kiba atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan The Killer Knight dikalangan para iblis. Ia adalah kesatria iblis yang sangat terkenal dengan keahlian berpedangnya. Di Mekai ia sangat dikagumi dan juga ditakuti, ia juga menjadi kesatria yang khusus untuk menjaga raja Mekai. Namun beberapa tahun ini ia menghilang dari Mekai dan memutuskan hidup di dunia manusia. Tak ada alasan yang spesial, ia hidup di dunia manusia karena bosan dengan kehidupan di Mekai. Terdengar klise memang, tapi itulah yang dilakukan Kiba saat ini.

Oh ya, mengingat teman barunya Kiba tau jika Naruto adalah seorang malaikat sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tapi yang membuat Kiba heran adalah Naruto sampai saat ini tak menyadari bahwa ia adalah iblis padahal mereka sudah tinggal bersama selama seminggu ini.

"Ah~ apa yang aku harapkan dari malaikat konyol sepertinya."

Kiba menghela napasnya dan tersenyum kecil. Naruto memang seorang malaikat, tapi walau begitu sifatnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan dari sosok malaikat. Naruto itu konyol, bodoh dan juga sedikit mesum.

Blar! Blar! Blar!

Langkah Kiba terhenti sesaat setelah mendengar ledakan dari arah depan. Ekspresinya berubah datar, ia segera berlari cepat ketempat asal ledakan. Apa ada pertarungan? Tapi siapa?

Sring!

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah tercipta di depannya, ia lalu memasukan tangan kanannya kedalam lingkaran sihir dan menarik sebuah pedang dengan bilah berwarna hitam. Setelah sepenuhnya pedang keluar, lingkaran sihir didepan Kiba langsung menghilang. Ia lalu semakin mempercepat larinya.

Sesampainya disana ia disuguhi dengan kerusakan yang terjadi pada sekitar area pertarungan. Mendongak keatas ia dapat melihat dua perempuan berbeda ras tengah saling menyerang satu sama lain. Mengabaikan hal tersebut Kiba mencari Naruto yang bisa saja berada disekitar tempat pertarungan. Dan keringat sebiji jagung menggantung dibelakang kepalanya saat melihat dengan santainya Naruto merekam pertarungan dengan Smartphone tanpa menyadari situasi genting saat ini.

"Aku tau dia itu bodoh, tapi tak kukira sampai sebodoh ini." Gumamnya dengan wajah faceplam.

Abaikan Naruto yang terlihat sangat baik-baik saja. Kiba kembali melihat dua perempuan berbeda ras yang kini seperti tengah bernegoisasi. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya pertarungan berhenti.

"Hah~ kukira bakal berlanjut." Desahnya agak kecewa. Yah~ sepertinya Kiba ingin bertarung, mungkin?

Melihat bagaimana keakraban Naruto dengan dua perempuan berbeda ras, Kiba berasumsi bahwa Naruto mengenal mereka berdua. Ia lalu menghilangkan pedangnya dan berjalan ketempat Naruto berada.

"Hai Naruto-kun, sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu." Ucapnya setelah dekat dengan posisi Naruto.

Semua orang yang berada disana langsung menoleh kearah Kiba. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan memberi isyarat agar mendekat.

"Kiba sini!"

Tanpa banyak bicara Kiba langsung mendekati pisisi Naruto, mengabaikan dua tatapan waspada dan terkejut dari dua perempuan berbeda ras tersebut.

"K-KAU!"

.

.

The Fallen Angel.

.

.

"Jadi begitu." Rias menganggukan kepalanya setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Kiba, kenapa dia bisa berada di dunia manusia. Saat ini mereka berempat berada ditaman kota. Awalnya Rias sangat kaget saat melihat iblis sekelas Yuuto Kiba bisa berada di dunia manusia. "Tak kusangka knight sepertimu lebih memilih hidup di dunia manusia."

Kiba menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya dan tersenyum garing. "Yah bagaimana lagi ya, aku bosan jika harus selalu berdiam diri di Mekai." Menghentikan aksi garuk pipinya, Kiba lalu menatap kedua gadis beda ras yang kini duduk disamping kanan dan kiri Naruto. "Dari pada itu aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?"

"Aku ada sebuah misi." Jawab Rias cepat.

"Lalu kau?" Tanya Kiba pada Gabriel.

Gabriel tersentak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ka-kalo aku." Ia melirik Naruto yang sepertinya sudah sangat ngantuk. "U-umm, juga karena misi."

Kiba mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban yang sangat meragukan dari Gabriel. "Lalu apa hubungan kalian dengan Naruto, sampai melibatkan Naruto dengan urusan kalian."

"Tentu saja! Karena Naruto ada hubungannya dengan misiku." Ucap Gabriel dan Rias bersamaan.

Gabriel menatap tajam Rias, "Apa maksudmu dengan Naruto ada hubungannya dengan misimu."

Rias yang ditatap tajam Gabriel tertawa garing. "A-haha.. kau jangan salah pa-paham dulu."

"Jangan-jangan kau ingin menyelakai Naruto." Ucap Gabriel tajam, samar-samar energi sihir mulai tercipta disekitar Gabriel.

Kiba yang melihat hal tersebut segera berdiri dan menghentikan Gabriel. "Stop! Kita hentikan pembicaraan sampai disini. Lagi pula..." Kiba melirik Naruto yang sudah tertidur. "Sepertinya Naruto membutuhkan istirahat dan sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam."

Gabriel melihat kearah Naruto dan benar saja bahwa Naruto sudah tertidur. Dalam hati Gabriel menghela napas, bisa-bisanya Naruto tertidur ditempat seperti ini.

"Baiklah." Gabriel menghilangkan energi sihirnya. "Tapi ingat! Jika kau melukai Naruto maka aku tak akan memaafkanmu!" Lanjutnya sambil menatap tajam Rias.

"O-oke."

Melihat keadaan yang sudah tenang, Kiba mulai berbicara lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong kalian tinggal dimana?"

"Aku baru sampai disini, jadi aku belum punya tempat tinggal." Gabriel melihat Naruto lagi. "Kalau bisa aku ingin tinggal bersama dengan Naruto."

"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal." Yah~ sebenarnya Rias bohong, karena sebenarnya ia sudah mempunyai apartemen kecil. Tapi dengan petunjuk temannya yang mengatakan untuk selalu berada di dekat malaikat yang Rias asumsikan adalah Naruto. Maka Rias ingin juga tinggal ditempat yang sama dengan Naruto dan siapa tahu Menma dan Sairaorg akan muncul. Tapi... Rias melirik Gabriel, 'Ini akan merepotkan.' Batinya.

"Saa~ kalau begitu sudah aku putuskan. Kalian berdua akan tinggal di apartemen Raiser." Senyum mengembang diwajahnya saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Sepertinya akan menarik saat menampung dua gadis berbeda ras ini.

"Walau begitu aku tak sepenuhnya percaya dengan kalian berdua." Gabriel memberikan glare pada dua iblis ditempat tersebut.

"Ha'i aku mengerti." Jawab Kiba tenang. Ia lalu menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang cukup besar dibawah kakinya. "Ayo kita pergi." Ucapnya setelah menyelesaikan lingkaran sihir teleportasinya.

Rias dan Gabriel mengangguk lalu melangkah mendekati Kiba. Setelah mereka semua berdiri didalam lingkaran sihir, cahaya berwarna merah lalu menyelimuti mereka dan dalam sekejap mereka menghilang meninggalkan taman yang sepi sunyi.

"Nyam nyam nyam.. dango."

Ah~ sepertinya tokoh utama kita tertinggal.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai, ane muncul lgi. Ini tidak seperti biasanya, dimana ane selalu up terlambat . Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ane semangat sekali menulis, padahal biasanya suka ngaret dan lebih sering maen game. Bukankah itu bagus? Oh ya, rencananya ane mau bikin cerita baru tapi gk di fandom ini. Ceritanya tetep Naruto tapi Crossover dengan SAO. Yah~ masih rencana sih soalnya ane baru nonton tuh anime sampe eps11 itupun baru season1, pada awalnya agak bosen juga nonton SAO pas sampe eps 2-6 entah kenapa ane kurang sreg dengan ceritanya yang seperti meloncat-loncat? Tapi pas sampe eps7 ane mulai menikmati lagi ceritanya, #dari situ ane mulai ngerti alurnya.# Sebenarnya udah lama pengen bikin Crossover NarutoxSAO tapi karena belum paham betul dengan SAO maka ane nonton animenya dulu. Yah~ mungkin nanti ada yang tertarik untuk membacanya?

Oh ya, fict ini mungkin akan tamat beberapa chapter lagi. Mungkin 3 atau 4 chap lagi dan untuk fict 'Apa ini?' Mungkin up masih lama, belum kutulis sama sekali.

Dan untuk beberapa pertanyaan akan ane jawab disini.

Kenapa judulnya 'The Fallen Angel'? Padahal gak ada fraksi fallen angel.

Jawabannya simpel yaitu, suka-suka ane lah kan ane yang bikin cerita! #plakk. Bercanda doang. Jawabannya karena, Naruto kan seorang malaikat nah dia dihukum dan kekuatannya diambil. Nah dengan begitu Naruto kan kayak manusia biasa jadi saya menyebut Naruto sebagai malaikat jatuh. Jatuh karena sudah kehilangan semua kekuatannya sebagai seorang malaikat. Err tau kan dengan penjelasan ane?

Kiba disini Kiba Inuzuka atau Kiba DXD?

Nah udah kejawab dichap ini.

Dan untuk word dan up cepat, ane gak bisa janji.

After all, semoga ini cukup memuaskan untuk dibaca. Sampai jumpa di next chap...

Jaa...

Ehh! Btw, gk ada yang ngucapin selamat ulang tahun buat ane nih?


End file.
